English-Interlingua Dictionary o
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- o (letter ~) n littera o * ~ .k adv de accordo, o.k. * ~ .k adv o.k., de accordo * ~ .k v approbar oak (Brit, red oak) n robore * Gen n querco * n querco oar (implement for rowing) n remo * n remo * v remar oared, having oars adj remate oarsman n remator oasis n oasis * n oasis (-à-) oat, oats n avena oath (abusive language) n blasphemia * (as in to take an oath) n juramento * (promise) n juramento * (take an ~) v prestar juramento oatmeal n farina de avena oats n avena * ~ , oat n avena obedience n obedientia obedient adj obediente obedlent adj obediente obeisance, deep bow n reverentia obelisk n obelisco obese adj obese obeslty n obesitate obey v obedir * v obedir a * ~ , be obedient v obtemperar obit, anniversary mass Eccl n obito * ~ , anniversary mass Eccl n obito (ò-) obituary adj obituari * n obituario * ~ , register of deaths R.C.Ch n obituario object (1. a material thing; 2. purpose, end; 3. Gram]) n objecto * (aim) n objectivo, scopo * (aim) n scopo, objectivo * (thing gram) n objecto * ~ of value n ricchessa * ~ to, reject Law v recusar * v objectar * ~ , aim n scopo objectify, objectivize v objectivar objection (raise an ~) v sublevar un objection * n objection objectionable adj disagradabile, reprehensibile, repugnante * adj reprehensibile, repugnante, disagradabile * adj repugnante, disagradabile, reprehensibile objectivation Philos n objectivation objective (1. aim, end; 2. Opt]) n objectivo * adj objective * n objectivo, scopo * n scopo, objectivo objectivism Philos n objectivismo objectivity n objectivitate objectivize, objectify v objectivar objector n objectante obligation (1. moral or legal duty; 2. Lawl bond, contact; 3 . Com/Fin] (bond, debenture; 4. indebtedness for a favor) n obligation * n obligation obligatory adj obligatori * ~ , compulsory, binding adj obligatori oblige (1. to compel; 2. to make indebted by doing a favor) v obligar * v obligar obliged (be - to, have to) v deber, haber a * (be - to, have to) v haber a, deber * (be grateful to) v esser grate a * n obligate obliging adj obligante * adj obligante, officiose * adj officiose * adj officiose, obligante oblique (1. slanting; 2. not straightforward) adj oblique * adj oblique * ~ , move obliquely v obliquar obliquity n obliquitate obliterate v obliterar obliteration n obliteration oblivion n oblido * n oblivion oblivious adj obliviose oblong adj oblonge * n rectangulo obnoxious adj/n detestabile, odiose, offensive * ~ adj/n odiose, offensive, detestabile * ~ adj/n offensive, detestabile, odiose obnubilation Med n obnubilation oboe n oboe * n oboe (ò-) oboist n oboista obourate adj inexorabile obscene adj obscen obscenity n obscenitate obscurantism n obscurantismo obscurantist n obscurante * n obscurantista obscuration n obscuration obscure adj obscur, tenebrose * adj tenebrose, obscur * v obscurar * ~ , dim, dark adj obscur * ~ , dim, darken v obscurar obscurity n obscuritate * ~ , dimness, darkness n obscuritate obsdlescence n desuetude, obsolescentia * n obsolescentia, desuetude obsecrate v obsecrar obsecration (1. supplication; 2. Rhet]) n obsecration obsequious adj obsequiose obsequiousness n obsequiositate observable (1. discernible; 2. noteworthy) adj observabile * adj observabile observance (1. act of observing a rule, law; 2. religious rite or custom) n observantia * n observantia observant (strict in observing rules or customs) adj observante * (strict in observing rules or customs) adj observante (ppr of observar) * adj observante observation (1. observance; 2. act of observing a fact, event, phenomenon; 3. remark) n observation * n observation observatory (place or building for scientific observation) n observatorio * n observatorio observe (1. to observe a law, rule; 2. to watch closely, to study; 3. to remark) v observar * ~ Lent v quaresimar * v observar, reguardar * v reguardar, observar observer n observator obsess v obseder * v obseder -sed-/-sess-] obsessed adj obsedite obsession n obsession obsolescence n obsolescentia obsolescent (become ~) v obsolescer * adj obsolescente * ~ , becoming obsolete adj obsolescente * ~ , becoming obsolete adj obsolescente (ppr of obsolescer) obsolete adj desuete, obsolete * adj obsolete * adj obsolete, desuete obstacle n barriera, obstaculo, embarasso * n embarasso, barriera, obstaculo * n obstaculo * n obstaculo, embarasso, barriera * ~ , barrier n barriera * ~ , barrier, bar n barrage * ~ , barrier, bar n barrage (-aje) * ~ , obstruction n embarasso obstetric adj obstetric * ~ , obstetrical adj obstetric obstetrical adj obstetric * ~ , obstetric adj obstetric obstetrician n obstetrico obstetrics n obstetricia * ~ , midwifery n obstetricia obstinacy n obstination obstinate (be ~) v obstinar se * adj obstinate obstreperous adj strepitose, turbulente * adj turbulente, strepitose obstruct (block with obstacles or impediments) v obstruer * (block with obstacles or impediments) v obstruer -stru-/-struct-] * v incombrar, incommodar, obstruer * v incommodar, obstruer, incombrar * v obstruer, incombrar, incommodar * ~ , block v blocar * ~ , hamper, encumber v incombrar obstruction (1. action of obstructing or blocking; 2. Med]; 3. Parl]) n obstruction * n incombramento, obstruction * n obstruction, incombramento * ~ , obstacle n embarasso obstructionism n obstructionismo obstructionist n obstructionista obstructive adj obstructive obtain (get) v obtener * (get) v obtener -ten-/-tent-] * v obtener obtainable adj obtenibile * adj obtenibile, procurabile * adj procurabile, obtenibile obtainer n obtentor obtainment n obtenimento obtention n obtention obtrude v importunar * v intruder obtrusion n intrusion obtrusive adj importun * adj penetrante obtund, blunt, dull v obtunder * ~ , blunt, dull v obtunder -tund-/-tus-] obtundent, blunt adj obtundente * ~ , blunt adj obtundente (ppr of obtunder) obtusangular (obtuse angled) Geom] adj obtusangule obtuse (blunt, not sharppointed) adj obtuse * (dull, slow of perception) adj obtuse * adj inintelligente * ~ angled (obtusangular) Geom] adj obtusangule * ~ , unintelligent adj inintelligente obtuseness (obtusity) n obtusitate * n inintelligentia * n obtusitate * ~ , want of intelligence n inintelligentia obtusity n obtusitate obverse adj obverso obviate v obviar obvious (be ~) v saltar al oculos * adj evidente * adj obvie occasion (as in on several occasions) n occasion * (cause) n causa * (incident) n occasion * (motive) n motivo * v causar, occasionar * v occasionar * v occasionar, causar occasional (as in occasional cause) adj occasional * adj infrequente, rar, occasional * adj occasional, infrequente, rar * adj rar, occasional, infrequente occasionally adv de tempore in tempore, rarmente * adv rarmente, de tempore in tempore occident n occidente * ~ , west n occidente occidental adj/n occidental * n IAL] * ~ occidental, western adj occidental occidentalist Interling n occidentalista occipital adj occipital occiput n occipite * n occipite (-cì-) occlude (1. to close or obstruct; 2. Chem]) v occluder * (1. to close or obstruct; 2. Chem]) v occluder -clud-/-clus-] occlusion n occlusion occuation (employ) n empleo * n occupation occult (hide from sight) v occultar * adj occulte * n occulte * v occultar occultation (1. concealment; 2. Astron]) n occultation occultism n occultismo occultist n occultista occupancy n occupantia * n occupantia, occupation * n occupation, occupantia occupant (dweller) n habitante * (occupier) n occupante, occupator * (occupier) n occupator, occupante * (one who occupies a place) n occupante * (tenant) n locatario occupation (1. act of occupying; 2. that which engages one's time) n occupation occupational adj professional occupational-hazard n risco professional occupier (1. one who takes possession of a place, athing; 2. one who keeps busy or engaged) n occupator occupy (1. to take possession of; 2. to fill the space or time of; 3. to keep busy or engaged) v occupar * (of house) v habitar * v occupar occur (happen, take place) v occurrer * (it did not - to me) phr le idea non me ha venite * v evenir, occurrer * v occurrer, evenir occurrence (happening, event) n occurrentia * n evento, occurrentia * n occurrentia, evento ocean n oceano * n oceano (-cé-) Oceania n Oceania Oceanian adj oceanian * n oceaniano oceanic (of the ocean) adj oceanic Oceanid Mythol n oceanide * Mythol n oceanide (-à-) oceanographer n oceanographo * n oceanographo (-nò-) oceanographic adj oceanographic oceanography n oceanographia * n oceanographia (-ìa) ochlo- (mob) occurring in compounds] n ochlo- ochlocracy, mob rule n ochlocratia * ~ , mob rule n ochlocratia (-ìa) ochlocrat n ochlocrate * n ochlocrate (-ò-) ochlocratic adj ochlocratic o'clock (at three - in the afternoon, 3:00 p.m) phr a tres horas del postmeridie clock n hora, horas clock n horas, hora octa-, octo- (eight) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj oct- octagon n octagono octagonal adj octagon * adj octagon(al) * adj octagonal octahedral Math adj octahedre octahedron Math n octahedro octameter n octametro * n octametro (-à-) octane Chem n octano * n octano octant (1. Geom]; 2. instrument for measuring angles) n octante octave (1. Eccl]; 2. Pros]; 3. Mus]) n octava * ~ flute, piccolo n octavino * n octava octavo n octavo octette n octetto october n octobre * n octobre octogenarian adj octogenari octopus n octopode * n octopode (-òpode) octosyllabic line n octosyllabo * ~ line n octosyllabo (-sì-) octosyllahic adj octosyllabic octuple (multiply by eight) v octuplar * v octuplicar * ~ , eightfold adj octuple * ~ , eightfold adj octuple (òc-) ocular adj ocular oculist n oculista oculistic, ophthalmologic adj oculistic odd (occasional) adj occasional * (strange) adj bizarre * (unconventional) adj eccentric, original * (unconventional) adj original, eccentric * (uneven) adj impare * ~ , queer, bizarre adj bizarre * ~ , strange, absurd adj extravagante * ~ , strange, absurd adj extravagante (ppr of extravagar) * ~ , uneven Arith adj impare oddity (eccentricity) n eccentricitate * (person) n original * (strangeness) n bizarria oddments n articulos varie oddness (strangeness) n bizarria * (unevenness) n imparitate * Arith n imparitate * ~ , strangeness, absurdity n extravagantia odds (be at - with) v non esser de accordo con * (betting) n avantage * (chances) n probabilitate * (fight against the ~) v luctar contra le fortias superior * (lay - of 3 to 1) v facer un sponsion de 3 contra 1 * (superiority) n fortias superior * (the - are that) phr il es multo probabile que * (variance) n discordia odds-and-ends n miscellania, residuos, varie cosas * ~ -and-ends n residuos, varie cosas, miscellania * ~ -and-ends n varie cosas, miscellania, residuos ode n ode odious adj odiose * ~ , hateful adj odiose odometer n hodometro * ~ , hodometer n hodometro * ~ , hodometer n hodometro (-ò-) odometric, hodometric adj hodometric odometry, hodometry n hodometria * ~ , hodometry n hodometria (-ìa) odont- (tooth) occurring in compounds] n odont- odontalgia n odontalgia * n odontalgia (-ìa) odontalgic adj odontalgic odontologic adj odontologic odontologist n odontologo * n odontologo (-òlogo) odontology n odontologia * n odontologia (-ìa) odor n odor * ~ , odour n odor odoriferous, odorous adj odorifere odorless adj inodor * ~ , inodorous adj inodor odorous adj odorante * adj odorante (ppr of odorar) * adj odorante, odorose * adj odorose * adj odorose, odorante * ~ , odoriferous adj odorifere Odysseus Mythol n Odysseus * Mythol n Odysseus (-ìsseus) Odyssey Lit n Odyssea * Lit n Odyssea (-éa) oedipus (- complex) n complexo de edipo * Mythol n Edipo * Mythol n Edipo (é-) * n edipo oesophageal, esophageal adj esophagee * ~ , esophageal adj esophagee (-ée) oesophagus n esophago * ~ , esophagus Anat n esophago * ~ , esophagus Anat n esophago (-sò-) of (1. belonging or pertaining to; 2. made of) prep de * ~ all forms, omniform adj omniforme * ~ an earl or count, comital adj contal * ~ Berlin, Berlin adj berlinese * ~ Brussels adj bruxellese * ~ Constantinople adj constantinopolitan * ~ equal sides, equilateral adj equilateral * ~ equal sides, equilateral adj equilatere * ~ equal weight, equiponderant adj equiponderante * ~ ferns, fern adj filical * ~ fire, producing fire, fiery adj pyric * ~ genius, inspired adj genial * ~ good cheer, cheerful adj hilare * ~ jubilee, jubilee adj jubilari * ~ London, London adj londonese * ~ noble lineage, high-born adj generose * prep de * ~ the concordat adj concordatari * ~ the full moon, plenilunar, plenilunary adj plenilunar * ~ the hip, hip adj coxal * ~ the Solomon Islands, of the Solomon Islanders adj salomonian * ~ the world, society adj mundan * ~ tomorrow, tomorrow's adj crastine * ~ Trajan, Trajan's adj trajan * v aunt, boast v vantar * v enezia adj venete * v enezia adj venete (vé-) * v enice, Venetian adj venetian * ~ whatever kind, any, whatever adj qualcunque * ~ wine, wine adj vinari * ~ , on, concerning, regarding, about prep re of-a-sunday adv le dominica of-color adj de color of-course adv naturalmente off (be well ~) v esser ric * (cancelled) adj cancellate * (from) prep de * (near) prep apud * (not near) adj lontan * (unlikely) adj improbabile * adv lontano, via * adv via, lontano offal n restos off-and-on v de tempore in tempore off-color, off-colour adj indisposite offence (act of offending) n offensa * (crime) n delicto * (giving ~) adj scandalose * (scandal) n scandalo * (take ~) v piccar se offend (as in if thy right eye offend thee) v scandalisar * (cause to stumble) v scandalisar * (disoblige) v disobligar * (hurt) v offender * ~ , insult, be offensive to v offender * ~ , insult, be offensive to v offender -fend-/-fens-] offended (be ~) v offender se * adj piccate offender (criminal) n delinquente * (hardened ~) n recidivista * (one who offends) n offensor * (transgressor) n offenditor * n offenditor offense (act of offending) n offensa * n offence * ~ , misdemeanor (criminal) n delicto * ~ , scandalous example n scandalo * ~ , scandalous example n scandalo (scàn-) offensive (1. pertaining to attack; 2. insulting) adj offensive * (be ~) v injuriar, insultar * (be ~) v insultar, injuriar * (insulting) adj offensive * (sickening) adj nauseabunde * (take the ~) v prender le offensiva * (unpleasant) adj disagradabile * n offensiva * ~ , scandalous adj malsonante offer (something) v offerer * (something) v offerer offer-/oblat-/offert-] * n offerta * v offerer offering n oblation * ~ of incense Eccl n incensation offertory Eccl n offertorio off-hand (brusque) adj brusc * ~ -hand (impromptu) adj improvisate off-handedness n bruscheria office (1. position, appointment; 2. function; 3. bureau) n officio * (as in office to let) n bureau * (as in office to let) n bureau F] * (assume responsibility, take ~) v entrar in functiones * (function) n officio * (place) n bureau, officio * (place) n officio, bureau * Eccl n officio * Pol ministerio * v Pol] * ~ , bureau n cancelleria * ~ , bureau n cancelleria (-ìa) * ~ , function n ministerio office-hours n horas de bureau officer (official) n functionario * Mil/Nav n officiero office-worker n commisso official (employee) n empleato * (functionary) n official, functionario * adj official * ~ guilty of extortion n concussionario * ~ notice, proclamation n denunciation officialdom n bureaucratia officially adv officialmente officiant (officiator) n officiante officiate v officiar officiator (officiant) n officiante * n officiator officinal adj officinal officious (1. as in some officious friend; 2. semi-official) adj officiose offing (in the ~) adv al largo off-licence n boteca de biberages alcoholic off-peak adv de horas non puncta, de nocte off-print adj extracto, tirage a parte off-putting adj dissuadente, disagradabile off-season adv foras de saison offset adj/n offset * v compensar off-shoot n nove ramo off-shore (island) adv pauco remote del terra * ~ -shore (wind) adj del terra * ~ -shore adv al largo off-side (sport) adv foras de joco offspring n genitura * ~ -spring n prole * ~ , progeny n prole off-stage adv foras de scena off-with-his-head phr amputar le capite off-with-you phr via!, parti!, marcha! often (how -?) adv quante vices? * adv sovente, frequentemente * ~ , frequently adv frequentemente * ~ , frequently adv saepe * ~ , frequently adv saepe (sài-) * ~ , repeatedly, frequently adv sovente ogle v ocular ogre (in fairy tales) n ogro * (unpleasant person) n monstro, persona inabbordabile * (unpleasant person) n persona inabbordabile, monstro oh interj oh, ho, ah, o ohm Elec n ohm * n ohm ohmmeter n ohmmetro oil (paint in ~) v pinger a oleo * (petroleum) n petroleo * n Gen] * n oleo * v ingrassar, olear, lubricar * v lubricar, ingrassar, olear * v olear, lubricar, ingrassar * ~ , grease v olear * ~ , petroleum (rock) n petroleo oil-can (container) n a petroleo, bidon a oleo * ~ -can (container) n bidon a oleo, a petroleo * ~ -can (with nozzle) n oleato oilery n oleria * n oleria (-ìa) oil-field n jacimento petrolifere oiliness n oleositate oiling, lubrication n oleage * ~ , lubrication n oleage (-aje) oilman (one who deals in petroleum) n petrolero oil-paintin n pictura a oleo oil-skin n tela cerate oil-stove n furno a petroleo oil-well n puteo petrolifere oily adj oleose * ~ , greasy adj oleose ointment n uncto, unguento * n unguento, uncto * ~ , salve n unguento * ~ , unguent n uncto old (1. not young; 2. not new) adj vetere * (1. not young; 2. not new) adj vetule * (how - are you?) phr que etate ha vos? * (I am 20 years ~) phr io ha vinti annos * (long-established) adj ancian * (not young, not new) adj vetere, vetule * (not young, not new) adj vetule, vetere * ~ age n senectute * ~ age n vetulessa * ~ age n vetustate * ~ man n vetulo * ~ man n vetulo (vé-) * ~ stuff, trash n antiqualia * ~ woman n vetula * ~ woman n vetula (vé-) * ~ , ancient adj ancian old-age n senectute, vetulessa * ~ -age n vetulessa, senectute old-age-pension n pension de vetulessa older adj senior * ~ senior, senior adj senior old-fashidned adj antiquate old-fashioned, antiquated adj antiquate oldness n vetulessa * ~ , antiquity n ancianitate old-testament n scripturas hebree, vetere testamento * ~ -testament n vetere testamento, scripturas hebree oleaceous Bot adj oleacee oleaginous adj oleaginose oleaster Bot n oleastro oleate Chem n oleato oleic Chem adj oleic * Chem adj oleic (-léic) olein Chem n oleina * Chem n oleina (-ìna) oleomargarine n oleo-margarina olfaction Physiol n olfaction olfactory (as in olfactory organ) adj olfactive * (as in olfactory organ) adj olfactori oliferous adj oleifere * adj oleifere (-ìfere) oligarch n oligarcha oligarchic adj oligarchic oligarchy n oligarchia * n oligarchia (-ìa) oligo-, olig- (few) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n oligo- Oligocene Geol adj oligocen oligochaetous Zool adj oligochete olivaceous, olive-green adj olivacee olive (1. olive tree; 2. fruit of the olive tree; 3. Zool]; 4. the color olive) n oliva * adj color de oliva, verde de oliva * adj verde de oliva, color de oliva * ~ grove n oliveto * n oliva * ~ tree, olive n olivo * ~ , olive tree n olivo olive-green, olivaceous adj olivacee olive-oil n oleo de oliva olive-shaped adj olivari olla podrida (1. Cookery]; 2. hodgepodge) n olla podrida * ~ podrida (1. Cookery]; 2. hodgepodge) n olla podrida H] Olympia (region where the ancient Olympian games were held) n Olympia Olympiad n olympiad, olympiada, olympiade * n olympiada, olympiade, olympiad * n olympiade * n olympiade (-pì-) * n olympiade, olympiad, olympiada Olympian (1. pertaining to Mount Olympus; 2. pertaining to the Olympian gods; 3. pertaining to Olympia) adj olympie olympic adj olympic * adj olympic olympic-games n jocos olympic Olympics (Olympiad) n olympiada Oman Geog n Oman omega (last letter of the Greek alphabet) (ò-) n omega omelet (-te) n omelette * n omelette FF] omen n augurio, presagio * n presagio, augurio * v augurar, presagiar * v presagiar, augurar * ~ , presage n presagio ominous adj de mal augurio, sinistre * adj sinistre, de mal augurio ominously adv sinistremente omission n omission omit v omitter * v omitter -mitt-/-miss-] * v omitter, preterir * v preterir, omitter * ~ , pass over v preterir omnibus (bus) n autobus * Hist omnibus * ~ , bus n omnibus * ~ , bus n omnibus (òm-) omnifarious, omnimodous adj omnimode * ~ , omnimodous adj omnimode (-ì-) omniform, of all forms adj omniforme omnimodous, omnifarious adj omnimode * ~ , omnifarious adj omnimode (-ì-) omni-potence n omnipotentia * ~ , almightiness n omnipotentia omni-potent adj omnipotente * ~ , almighty adj omnipotente omni-presence n omnipresentia omni-present adj omnipresente omniscience n omniscientia * ~ -science n omniscientia omniscient adj omnisciente * ~ -scient adj omnisciente omnivident, all-seeing adj omnividente omnivorous adj omnivore * ~ -vorous, omni-vourous adj omnivore omoplate, shoulder blade n omoplate on (and so ~) phr et cetera * (from now ~) adv a partir de ora * (go ~) v continuar * (onward) adv avante * (tease) v dupar * (wear, have ~) v portar * (what's -?) phr que representa on? * ~ account of, by reason of, because of prep propter * ~ account of, by reason of, because of prep propter (pròp-) * prep super, sur * prep sur, super * ~ the contrary prep contra * ~ the farther side of (across, over, beyond) prep trans * ~ the farther side of, beyond, across, over prep trans * ~ the inside, in, inwardly, internally adv intro * ~ the left hand adv levorso * ~ the other side, beyond, farther adv ultra * ~ the outside, without adv extra * ~ the point of death adj agonisante * ~ the point of death adj agonisante (ppr of agonisar) * ~ the right of prep dextra * ~ this side (of) prep cis * ~ this side, here, this way adv hac * ~ your feet! phr altia te!, in pede! * ~ your feet! phr in pede!, altia te! * ~ , concerning, regarding, about, of prep re * ~ , upon prep super * ~ , upon prep super (sù-) * ~ , upon prep sur once (at ~) adv immediatemente, jam, simul * (at ~) adv jam, simul, immediatemente * (at ~) adv simul, immediatemente, jam * (at one time) adv a un vice, tote juncte * (at one time) adv tote juncte, a un vice * (at the same time) adv simul * (formerly) adv olim * (suddenly, all at ~) adv subitemente * adv semel * ~ , formerly adv olim * ~ , formerly adv olim (ò-) once-again adv ancora un vice once-and-for-all adv un vice pro sempre once-more adv ancora un vice, plus un vice * ~ -more adv plus un vice, ancora un vice once-or-twice n alicun vices once-that adv un vice que on-coming adj approchante on-condition n that a condition que on-demand adv a demanda ondogamy Anthropol n endogamia * Anthropol n endogamia (-ìa) one (numeral) n un * (on) impers pron homo * (that ~) pron ille * (this ~) pron iste * adj un * ~ another, each other pron un-altere * ~ by one adv le un le altere, un a un, un per un * ~ by one adv un a un, un per un, le un le altere * ~ by one adv un per un, le un le altere, un a un * ~ decorated (as for bravery) n decorato * ~ if by land and two if by sea phr un si per terra e duo si per mar * ~ indef pron on * ~ indef pron uno * ~ living in concubinage, paramour n concubino * ~ of the bronchia Anat n bronchio * ~ of the Ros or Rus n russo * ~ of the Veneti n veneto * ~ of the Veneti n veneto (vé-) * ~ or that which crosses, crosser n cruciator * ~ pron on * ~ who appreciates, esteems highly n appreciator * ~ who does sums n summator * ~ who hits, strikes n colpator * ~ who inserts wedges, wedger n cuneator * ~ who invites, inviter n invitator * ~ who knocks down n abattitor * ~ who milks, milker n mulgitor * ~ who recites, declaimer n declamator * ~ who recompenses, recompenser n recompensator * ~ who rejoices, rejoicer n jubilator * ~ who repeats something said or done previously n repetitor * ~ who separates, separater n separator * ~ who shows n monstrator * ~ who stays awake n vigilator one-after-the-other adv le un post le altere one-another adv le un, le unes * ~ -another adv le unes, le un one-colored, unicolorous adj unicolor one-horned adj unicorne oneiro- (dream) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n oneiro- oneiromancy n oneiromantia * n oneiromantia (-ìa) oneness, singleness n unicitate onerous adj onerose * ~ , burdensome adj onerose onerousness n onerositate oneself pron se one-sided adj unilateral one-way adj senso unic one-way-street n via a senso unic on-fire adv in flammas on-foot adv a pede onion n cepa * n cibolla on-line (connected) adv connectite, in-linea * ~ -line (connected) adv in-linea, connectite on-loan adv in presto on-looker n spectator only adj sol, unic * adj unic, sol * adv solmente, solo * adv solo, solmente * ~ conj ma * ~ , merely adv solmente * ~ , sole adj unic only-just adv a pena on-monday adv le lunedi -onom-, onomato- (name) occurring in compounds] n onom- * ~ -onom-, onomato- (name) occurring in compounds] n onom- -ma-/-mat-] onomatology n onomatologia * n onomatologia (-ìa) onomatopoeia Philol n onomatopeia * Philol n onomatopeia (-péya) onomatopoetic adj onomatopeic * adj onomatopeic (-péic) on-page-two adv al pagina duo on-set n initio ons-laught n assalto, attacco * ~ -laught n attacco, assalto Ontario Geog n Ontario on-the-cheap adv a bon mercato on-the-right adv al dextera, al dextra * ~ -the-right adv al dextra, al dextera on-the-right-of adv dextra on-the-thirteenth adv le dece-tres on-the-train adv in le traino on-time adv a tempore onto prep on ontogenesis, ontogeny n ontogenese * ~ , ontogeny n ontogenese (-gé-) * ~ , ontogeny n ontogenesis * ~ , ontogeny n ontogenesis (-gé-) ontogenetic adj ontogenetic ontogenist n ontogenista ontogeny (1. science of ontogeny; 2. ontogenesis) n ontogenia * (1. science of ontogeny; 2. ontogenesis) n ontogenia (-ìa) ontologic, ontological adj ontologic ontologist n ontologista * n ontologo * n ontologo (-òlogo) ontology n ontologia * n ontologia (-ìa) onus (the - lies on) phr il incumbe a * n carga, responsabilitate * n responsabilitate, carga onward adv avante -onym- (name) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n -onym- onyx n onyche * n onyche (ò-) ooze v exsudar, guttar * v guttar, exsudar opacity n opacitate opal n opalo * n opalo (ò-) opalesce v opalescer opalescence n opalescentia opalescent adj opalescente opaline adj opalin opaque (not translucent) adj opac * (of people) adj obtuse * (of things) adj opac open (1. to unclose; 2. to begin) v aperir * (1. to unclose; 2. to begin) v aperir -per-/-pert-] * (frank) adj franc * (free) adj libere * (in the ~) phr a celo aperte * (not closed) adj aperte * (not closed, limited or hidden) adj aperte * (opposite of close) v aperir * (opposite of close) v aperir (se) * (start) v inaugurar * (start) v inaugurar (se) * (unfold) v displicar * (wide ~) phr toto aperte * adj patente * ~ again, reopen v reaperir * ~ again, reopen v reaperir -per-/-pert-] * ~ country n campania * ~ defiance n affrontamento * ~ to attack, pregnable adj prendibile * ~ to entreaty adj implorabile * ~ , unfold (something) v displicar open-ended adj sin limites opener n aperitor open-handed adj generose, liberal * ~ -handed adj liberal, generose * ~ , liberal adj large open-hearted adj franc opening (1. action of opening; 2. aperture; 3. beginning) n apertura * (gap) n apertura * (of an exhibition, etc) n inauguration * adj inaugural, prime * adj prime, inaugural * ~ , preliminary (as in the opening pages) adj liminar openly, publicly, in one's presence adv coram * ~ , publicly, in one's presence adv coram (cò-) open-minded adj impartial open-mouthed adj a bucca aperte opera (light ~) n opera comic * n opera * n opera (òp-) operable (1. practicable; 2. Med]) adj operabile opera-glasses n binoculo opera-house n opera, theatro del opera * ~ -house n theatro del opera, opera operant, operative adj operante * ~ , operative adj operante (ppr of operar) operate (1. to work, function; 2. Mil]) v operar * (a machine) v manovrar * (function) v functionar * (put and keep in operation) v manovrar * (work) vt operar * Med vi operar * ~ upon Surg v operar operatic adj de opera operating adj functionante, operante * adj operante, functionante operating-room, the O.R n sala de operation operating-theater, - theatre n sala de operation operation (1. action, activity; 2. Mil]; 3. Surg]) n operation * (act of putting and keeping in operation) n manovra * (be in ~) v functionar * (come into ~) v devenir effective, mitter se in practica * (come into ~) v mitter se in practica, devenir effective * (functioning, in ~) adj/n in operation, laborante * (functioning, in ~) adj/n laborante, in operation * (put into ~) v mitter in practica * Med n operation operative (a person) n obrero * (become ~) v prender effecto * (practical) adj operative * Med adj operatori * Surg adj operatori * adj operative * ~ , operant adj operante * ~ , operant adj operante (ppr of operar) operator (telephone) n telephonista * (telephonist) n telephonista * (worker) n operator * n operator operetta n operetta operose, hard-working adj operose oph-, ophi-, ophio- (snake) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n oph- ophiolater, snake worshiper n ophiolatra * ~ , snake worshiper n ophiolatra (-òlatra) ophiolatry, snake worship n ophiolatria * ~ , snake worship n ophiolatria (-ìa) ophthalmia, ophthalmitis n ophthalmia * ~ , ophthalmitis n ophthalmia (-ìa) ophthalmic adj ophthalmic ophthalmo-, ophthalm- (eye) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n ophthalmo- ophthalmologic, oculistic adj oculistic ophthalmological adj ophthalmologic ophthalmologist n ophthalmologista * ~ , eye specialist n ophthalmologo * ~ , eye specialist n ophthalmologo (-òlogo) ophthalmology n oculistica * n ophthalmologia * n ophthalmologia (-ìa) ophthalmoscope n ophthalmoscopio ophthalmoscopic adj ophthalmoscopic opiate adj opiate * n opiato opine (1. to hold as an opinion; 2. to express as an opinion) v opinar opinion (be of the ~) v esser de opinion * (express an ~) v emitter un opinion * (form an - about) v formar se un opinion super * (have a good - of) v haber bon opinion de * (IMHO, in my humble ~) phr in mi humile opinion * (in my ~) phr in mi opinion * (public ~) phr opinion public * n aviso, opinion * n opinion * n opinion, aviso * ~ , judgment n ariso opinionated adj opiniose opium n opio, opium * n opium * n opium (òpium) * n opium, opio opium-addict n opiomano oplnionated adj opinionose opossum n opossum * n opossum A] opponent n adversario, antagonista, opponente * n antagonista, opponente, adversario * n opponente * n opponente, adversario, antagonista opportune adj opportun opportuneness n opportunitate opportunism n opportunismo opportunist n opportunista opportunity (at the earliest ~) phr al prime occasion * (chance) n occasion * (if the - arises) phr si le occasion se presenta * (opportuneness) n opportunitate * (seize the ~) v sasir le occasion * n occasion * n opportunitate oppose (be against) v opponer se a * (set up against) v opponer * (set up against) v opponer -pon-/-posit-] * v adversar * ~ , run counter to, thwart v contrariar * ~ , set over against v contraponer * ~ , set over against v contraponer -pon-/-posit-] opposed adj hostil, opponite, opposte * adj opponite, opposte, hostil * adj opposte, hostil, opponite opposing adj opponente * ~ , antagonistic adj opponente * ~ , antagonistic adj opponente (ppr of opponer) opposite (in the - direction) phr in senso inverse * (placed opposite) adj adverse * (placed or lying over against something) adj opposite * (placed or lying over against something) adj opposite (-pò-) * (the - sex) n. phr le altere sexo * adj inverse, opposite * adj opposite, inverse * adv contra * n opposito * n opposito (-pò-) * n opposito prep contra * ~ , contrary, antipode n antipode * ~ , contrary, antipode n antipode (-ì-) * ~ , face to face, vis-à-vis adv vis-à-vis * ~ , face to face, vis-à-vis adv vis-à-vis F] * ~ , facing prep contra opposition (1. as in the opposition of fact and fiction; 2. as in to meet with opposition) n opposition * (competition) n concurrentia * (confrontation) n opposition * (resistance) n resistentia oppress v opprimer * v opprimer -prim-/-press-] oppression n oppression oppressive (as in oppressive legislation) adj oppressive * (of weather) adj suffocante * (overwhelming) adj oppressive oppressor n oppressor -ops-, opsio-, -opsis (1. sight, seeing; 2. viewing, examination; 3. appearance, look) occurring m compounds] n ops- opt out v optar pro non participar * v optar optative adj optative optic adj optic optical adj optic optical-illusion n illusion optic optician n optico optics n optica optimal adj optime optimally adv optimemente optimism n optimismo optimist n optimista optimistic adj optimista optimum n optimo * n optimo (òp-) option (1. action of choosing; 2. power or liberty of choosing; 3. Commer]) n option * n option optional adj facultative * adj facultative, optional * adj optional * adj optional, facultative optionally adv optionalmente optometer n optometro * n optometro (-òmetro) optometrist n optometrista optometry (study of the eye) n optometria * n optometria * n optometria (-ìa) opulence (wealth) n opulentia * n opulentia opulent (wealthy) adj opulente * adj opulente opus n labor, labores, operas * n labores, operas, labor * n operas, labor, labores * n opus * n opus (pl opera) L] opuscule n opusculo or (a mile - so) phr circa un millia * (collat) conj aut * ~ conj o * ~ else conj alteremente, si non * ~ else conj si non, alteremente * ~ -, tho-, orth- (1. straight; 2. right) occurring in compounds] adj orth- oracle n oraculo oracular adj oracular oral (1. verbal; 2. as in oral cavity) adj oral * adj oral * n examine oral orally adv oralmente -orama (view) occurring in compounds] n -orama orange (fruit of the orange tree) n orange * (fruit of the orange tree) n orange F] * ~ adj/n orange * ~ greenhouse, orangery n orangeria * ~ greenhouse, orangery n orangeria (-jerìa) * ~ tree n orangiero * ~ tree n orangiero (-jero) orangeade n orangiada * n orangiada (-jada) orangery, orange greenhouse n orangeria * ~ , orange greenhouse n orangeria (-jerìa) orangutang, orangoutang n orangutan oration n oration orator n orator * ~ , public speaker n orator Oratorian Eccl n oratorian oratorical adj oratori oratorio Mus n oratorio * n oratorio oratory (1. room or building for private worship; 2. as in Oratory of St. Philip Neri) n oratorio * (art of an orator) n oratoria * (art) n oratoria * (place) n oratorio orb (sphere, globe) n orbe * n orbe orbit (1. eye socket; 2. curved course of planet, comet) n orbita * (1. eye socket; 2. curved course of planet, comet) n orbita (òr-) * n orbita orbital (1. Astron]; 2. Anat]) n orbital * Anat adj orbitari * adj orbital orbitele Zool n orbitelo orbitelous Zool adj orbitel orchard n jardin de fructos, verdiero * n verdiero * n verdiero, jardin de fructos orchestra (1. Gr. Antiq]; 2. orchestra pit; 3. band of players; 4. orchestra circle) n orchestra * n orchestra orchestral adj orchestral orchestrate v orchestrar orchestrater, orchestrator n orchestrator orchestration n orchestration orchestrion Mus n orchestrion orchid n orchidea orchidaceous adj orchidee orchidology n orchidologia * n orchidologia (-ìa) orchis Bot n orchis * Bot n orchis (ò-) orchitis Pathol n orchitis * Pathol n orchitis (-ìtis) ordain Eccl v ordinar * v ordinar, statuer * v statuer, ordinar * ~ , decree v statuer * ~ , decree v statuer statu-/statut-;-stitu-/-stitut-] ordeal (hard time) n prova sever * n Hist] order (1. arrangement, disposition; 2. Arch]; 3. orderliness; 4. category, group; 5. Biol]; 6. organized body of persons; 7. insignia, badge; 8. command) n ordine * (1. to command; 2. to prescribe) v ordinar * (command) v mandar * (command, control, request) v commandar * (have a person follow an order or instruction) v mandar * (in - that) phr a fin que * (in - to) phr pro * (in ~) phr in ordine, ordinate * (in ~) phr ordinate, in ordine * (keep in ~) v mantener in ordine * (law and ~) n ordine public * (made to ~) phr fabricate sur commanda * (money) n mandato * (out of ~) phr in reparation, non functiona * (out of ~) phr non functiona, in reparation * (put in ~) v ordinar, poner in ordine * (put in ~) v poner in ordine, ordinar * (put out of ~) v disordinar * (series) n succession * n Commer] * n Gen] * n Mil] * v Gen] * ~ , arrangement n ordinantia * ~ , command n mandato * ~ , disposition, arrangement n positura orderliness n bon ordine, disciplina * n disciplina, bon ordine orderly (in hospital) n adjutante de hospital * (mil) n ordinantia, planton * (mil) n planton, ordinantia * (of behaviour) adj formal * (regular) adj methodic, ordinate * (regular) adj ordinate, methodic * Mil n ordinantia * Mil n planton order-of-the-day n ordine del die. ordinal adj ordinal ordinally adv in ordine, ordinalmente * adv ordinalmente, in ordine ordinance, decree n ordinantia * ~ , regulation, bylaw n statuto ordinand Eccl n ordinando ordinant Eccl n ordinante ordinarily adv normalmente, ordinarimente * adv ordinarimente, normalmente Ordinary (1. Eccl] (as in the Ordinary of the Mass; 2 . diocesan bishop) n ordinario * (1. usual, regular; 2. commonplace, of little merit) adj ordinari * (meal served at a fixed price) n ordinario * (out of the ~) adj exceptional * adj ordinari, usual * adj usual, ordinari * n ordinario ordinary-seaman n marinero simple ordinate ordinate (pp of ordinar) Math] n ordinata ordination (1. action of decreeing; 2. Eccl]) n ordination * n eccles ordinator n ordinator ordnance n artilleria ordnance-survey n servicio cartographic ordnance-survey-map n mappa del stato major ore (as in iron ore) n mineral * (iron ~) n ferro mineral * n mineral organ (1. means, instrument, agency; 2. pipe organ; 3. organ of an animal or plant body) n organo * (1. means, instrument, agency; 2. pipe organ; 3. organ of an animal or plant body) n organo (òr-) * (all senses) n organo organdy, organdie n organdi * ~ , organdie n organdi (-ì) organic (as in organic structure) adj organisate * (as in organic structure) adj organisate (pp of organisar) * adj organic * adj organic, organisate * adj organisate, organic organism n organismo organist n organista organizable adj organisabile organization n arrangiamento, organisation * n organisation * n organisation, arrangiamento organize (a union) v syndicar * (arrange) v arrangiar, organisar * (arrange) v organisar, arrangiar * (of trade union) v syndicar * v organisar organizer n organisator organogenesis, organogeny n organogenese * ~ , organogeny n organogenese (-gé-) * ~ , organogeny n organogenesis * ~ , organogeny n organogenesis (-gé-) organogenetic adj organogenetic organogenic adj organogenic organogeny, organogenesis n organogenia * ~ , organogenesis n organogenia (-ìa) organopathy n organopathia * n organopathia (-ìa) organoplastic Biol adj organoplastic organoscopy n organoscopia * n organoscopia (-ìa) organotherapy n organotherapia * n organotherapia (-ìa) orgasm n orgasmo orgiast n orgiasta orgiastic adj orgiastic orgy (revelry) n bacchanal, orgia * (revelry) n orgia, bacchanal * n Fig] * n orgia * ~ , bacchanal n bacchanal orient (peculiar luster of a pearl) n oriente * ~ adj/n oriente * v orientar * v orientar (se) * ~ , orientate v orientar oriental adj/n oriental * ~ , eastern adj oriental * ~ , Eastern adj oriental orientalism n orientalismo orientalist n orientalista orientality n orientalitate orientalize (make oriental) v orientalisar orientate v orientar * v orientar (se) * ~ , orient v orientar orientation n orientation orifice n orificio origin n origine * n origine, provenientia * n provenientia, origine original (1. earliest, primary; 2. original in character, style) adj original * ~ adj/n original originality n originalitate originally adv originalmente originary (1. aboriginal, native; 2. original) adj originari originate (give origin to) v originar * v initiar, nascer, originar * v nascer, originar, initiar * v originar, initiar, nascer originate-from v originar de origination n creatior, origination * n origination, creatior originator n autor, originator, creator * n creator, autor, originator * n originator * n originator, creator, autor oriole (any bird of the genus Oriolus) n oriolo orison, prayer n oration orle Her/Arch n orlo Orleanist Hist n orleanista Orleans (1. Geog]) 2. as in House of Orleans) n Orleans ornament n imbellimento, ornamento * n ornamento, imbellimento * v ornamentar * v ornamentar, ornar imbellir * v ornar imbellir, ornamentar * ~ , adornment n ornamento ornamental adj ornamental * ~ flower stand, jardiniere n jardiniera ornamentalist, ornamentist n ornamentista ornamentally adv ornamentalmente ornamentation (act of ornamenting) n ornamentation * n imbellimento, ornamentation * n ornamentation, imbellimento ornamenting (action of) n paramento ornamentist, ornamentalist n ornamentista ornate (1. elaborately adorned; 2. as in ornate style) adj ornate * adj ornate * ~ , elegant adj culte orniment Chem n auripigmento ornitho-, ornith- (bird) occurring in compounds] n ornith- ornithogalum, star-of-Bethlehem Bot n ornithogalo * ~ , star-of-Bethlehem Bot n ornithogalo (-tò-) ornithological adj ornithologic ornithologist n ornithologista * n ornithologista, ornithologo * n ornithologo * n ornithologo (-tò-) * n ornithologo, ornithologista ornithology n ornithologia * n ornithologia (-ìa) ornithomancy n ornithomantia * n ornithomantia (-ìa) Ornithorhyncus, duckbill, platypus Zool n ornithorhynco ornithrohynchous (having the beak of a bird) Zool] adj ornithorhynche orphan n orphano * n orphano (òr-) * ~ , asylum, orphanage n orphanato orphanage n orphanato * ~ , orphan, asylum n orphanato orphaned adj orphanate, orphano * adj orphano, orphanate Orpheus Mythol n Orpheo Orphic adj orphic orthoclase Mineral n orthoclase * Mineral n orthoclase (-òclase) Orthodox (member of the Orthodox Church) n orthodoxo * (orthodox person) n orthodoxo * adj orthodoxe * n orthodoxo orthodoxy n orthodoxia * n orthodoxia (-ìa) orthographic (as in orthographic projection) adj orthographic orthographical (spelling) adj orthographic orthography (1. spelling according to accepted usage; 2. orthographic projection) n orthographia * (1. spelling according to accepted usage; 2. orthographic projection) n orthographia (-ìa) * n orthographia orthological adj orthologic orthology n orthologia * n orthologia (-ìa) orthopedic, orthopedical Med adj orthopedic * ~ , -thopae- adj orthopedic orthopedics, -thopae- n orthopedia orthopedist Med n orthopedista * ~ , -thopae- n orthopedista orthopedy, orthopedics Med n orthopedia * ~ , orthopedics Med n orthopedia (-ìa) orthopterous Entom adj orthoptere -orus (guardian) occurring in compounds] n oro- oscillate v fluctuar, oscillar * v oscillar * v oscillar, fluctuar oscillation n fluctuation, oscillation * n oscillation * n oscillation, fluctuation oscillator n oscillator oscillatory adj oscillatori oscilloscope n oscilloscopio oscillum (mask of Bacchus hung on trees) n oscillo osculate Geom v oscular osculation (1. kissing; 2. Geom]) n osculation osculatory Eccl n osculatorio * adj osculatori oscule Zool n osculo * Zool n osculo (òs-) Osman, Othman, Ottoman Hist n Ottoman Osmanli (1. Ottoman Turk; 2. Ottoman Turkish) n osmanli * (1. Ottoman Turk; 2. Ottoman Turkish) n osmanli (-lì) Tu] osmic Chem adj osmic osmium Chem n osmium osmology n osmologia * n osmologia (-ìa) osmosis n osmose osmotic adj osmotic osprey n ossifraga * n ossifraga (-ì-) ossature, framework Arch n ossatura ossein Biochem n osseina * Biochem n osseina (-ìna) osseous, bony adj ossee * ~ , bony adj ossose ossicle Anat n ossiculo ossification n ossification ossify Physiol v ossificar * v ossificar * v ossificar (se) ossuary n ossario * n ossuario osteitis Pathol n osteitis * Pathol n osteitis (-ìtis) ostensible adj ostensibile, pretense * adj pretense, ostensibile ostensive, ostensible adj ostensibile ostensorium Eccl n ostensorio ostentation n ostentation * ~ , pomp, display n fasto ostentatious adj fastose * adj fastose, ostentatiose * adj ostentatiose * adj ostentatiose, fastose * ~ person n ostentator osteo-, oste- (bone) occurring in compounds] n osteo- osteolite n osteolitho * n osteolitho (-òlito) osteologic adj osteologic osteologist n osteologo * n osteologo (-òlogo) osteology n osteologia * n osteologia (-ìa) osteopath n osteopathico osteoplastic adj osteoplastic osteoplasty n osteoplastia * n osteoplastia (-ìa) osteotomy n osteotomia * n osteotomia (-ìa) ostracism n ostracismo ostracize v ostracisar ostracoderm Paleontol/Zool n ostracodermo ostracon n ostracon * n ostracon (òs-) ostreaceous adj ostreacee ostreicultural, oystergrowing adj ostreicola * ~ , oystergrowing adj ostreicola (-ì-) ostreiculture, oyster culture n ostreicultura ostrich n avestruthio * n struthio ot-, oto- (ear) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n ot- other (1. additional; 2. different) adj altere * (each ~) adj le un, le unes * (each ~) adj le unes, le un * (every - month) adv omne duo menses * (on the - hand) phr de altere parte * (see things - than what they are) phr vider le cosas alteremente que illos lo son * adj alie * adj cetere * adj cetere (cé-) * ~ adj/pron altere * adv alteremente otherwise (in another manner) adv alias * (in another manner) adv alias (àl-) * adv alias, alteremente * adv alteremente, alias * ~ , in other respects adv cetero * ~ , in other respects adv cetero (cé-) Othman, Ottoman, Osman Hist n Ottoman otiose, idle (1. not occupied; 2. useless futile) adj otiose otologist, aurist (ear specialist) n aurista otorhinolaryngologic Med adj otorhinolaryngologic otorhinolaryngologist Med n otorhinolaryngologista otorhinolaryngology (study of ear, nose, and larynx) Med] n otorhinolaryngologia * (study of ear, nose, and larynx) Med] n otorhinolaryngologia (-ìa) otter n flutra ottoman (flat overstuffed couch) n ottomana * adj ottoman * n ottomano * ~ , Osman, Othman Hist n Ottoman ouch interj eheu ought (anything) n alique, qualcosa * (anything) n qualcosa, alique * v deberea ... ounce n uncia our pron nostre ours pron le nostre, le nostres * ~ pron le nostres, le nostre ourselves (emphatic pron) pron ipse, mesme * (emphatic pron) pron mesme, ipse * (object pron) pron nos oust v evincer, expeller * v expeller, evincer out (hand ~) v distribuer * (look - !) interj attention! * (made - of) phr fabricate de * (one - of three) phr un super tres * (put - a fire, extinguish) v extincter le foco * (sports) interj out! * adj foras * adv foras go - sortir * ~ of doors, outside, out adv for * ~ of doors, outside, out adv foras (fòr-), foris (fòr-) * ~ of doors, outside, out adv foras, foris * ~ of doors, outside, out adv foris (fòr-), foras (fòr-) * ~ of doors, outside, out adv foris, foras * ~ of it phr foras de su mente * ~ of, from prep ex * ~ , out of doors, outside adv for * ~ , out of doors, outside adv foras (fòr-), foris (fòr-) * ~ , out of doors, outside adv foras, foris * ~ , out of doors, outside adv foris (fòr-), foras (fòr-) * ~ , out of doors, outside adv foris, foras out-and-out adj complete out-bid v offerer plus out-board adv exterior, foras de bordo * ~ -board adv foras de bordo, exterior out-break (eruption) n eruption * ~ -break (of crime) n serie * ~ -break (of disease) n epidemia, prime manifestation * ~ -break (of disease) n prime manifestation, epidemia out-burst n eruption, explosion * ~ -burst n explosion, eruption out-cast (outlaw) n bannito, proscripto * ~ -cast (outlaw) n proscripto, bannito * ~ -cast (social) n paria * ~ -cast adj bannite, expulsate, proscripte * ~ -cast adj expulsate, proscripte, bannite * ~ -cast adj proscripte, bannite, expulsate out-class v esser superior, exceller * ~ -class v exceller, esser superior out-come n consequentia, successo * n successo * ~ -come n successo, consequentia outcrop Geol n affloramento * Geol v afflorar out-cry n clamor, protesto, crito de indignation * ~ -cry n crito de indignation, clamor, protesto * ~ -cry n protesto, crito de indignation, clamor outdistance v distantiar out-do v superar, superpassar * ~ -do v superpassar, superar out-door adj al aere libere, exterior * ~ -door adj exterior, al aere libere out-doors adv al aere libere outer adj exterior, externe * adj externe, exterior out-fit (clothes) n trousseau * ~ -fit (tools) n equipamento out-fitter n fornitor, negotiante, (in articulos de vestimento) * ~ -fitter n negotiante, (in articulos de vestimento), fornitor out-going (of mail) adj de partita * ~ -going (of person) adj cessante, sortiente * ~ -going (of person) adj sortiente, cessante * ~ -going (of temperament) adj extrovertite out-grow v devenir troppo grande pro out-house n edificio accessori outing (go on an ~) v facer un excursion * n excursion outlandish (odd) adj bizarre * (remote) adj remote outlast v superviver a outlaw n proscripto * v proscriber * ~ , exile n proscripto outlay n dispensa * ~ , expenditure (of money) n dispensa outlet (duct) n emissario, escappamento * (duct) n escappamento, emissario * n Elec] * ~ , duct, emissary n emissario outline (profile) n contorno, profilo, silhouette * (profile) n profilo, silhouette, contorno * (profile) n silhouette, contorno, profilo * (profile) v contornar, traciar * (profile) v traciar, contornar * (sketch) n schizzo * (sketch) v schizzar * (to trace the outline or contour of) v contornar outlive v superviver a outlook n aspecto, perspectiva, prospecto, vista * n perspectiva, prospecto, vista, aspecto * n prospecto, vista, aspecto, perspectiva * n vista, aspecto, perspectiva, prospecto outlying adj eccentric, remote * adj remote, eccentric outmaneuvre, -noeuv- v superar in strategia outmatch v superar outmoded adj antiquate, obsolete * adj obsolete, antiquate outnumber v esser plus numerose que out-of (by means of, through) adv per * ~ -of adv/adj ex, foras de * ~ -of adv/adj foras de, ex out-of-bounds adv foras del limites out-of-danger adv foras de periculo out-of-date (lapsed) adj perimite * ~ -of-date (old) adj antiquate * ~ -of-date (old) adj antiquate, obsolete * ~ -of-date (old) adj obsolete, antiquate out-of-fashion adj foras de moda out-of-his-mind phr foras de su mente out-of-kindness adv per benevolentia out-of-luck adv foras de sorte out-of-money adv curte de moneta out-of-order (broken) adj in reparation * ~ -of-order (untidy) adj disordinate out-of-print adj exhaurite out-of-respect adv per respecto out-of-sorts adj indisposite out-of-stock adj exhaurite out-of-the-drdinary adv foras del commun out-of-the-house adj ex casa out-of-the-question adj impossibile out-of-the-way (over) adj terminate * ~ -of-the-way (remote) adj remote * ~ -of-the-way interj foras!, via! * ~ -of-the-way interj via!, foras! out-of-work adj disoccupate. outpatient n patiente externe outpost n avantiata, posto avantiate * n posto avantiate, avantiata * ~ , advance guard Mil n avantiata output (of machine) n rendimento * (of worker) n production outrage n ultrage * n ultrage (-aje) * v ultragiar * v ultragiar (-ajàr) outrageous adj excessive, exorbitante, ultragiose * adj exorbitante, ultragiose, excessive * adj ultragiose * adj ultragiose (-jose) * adj ultragiose, excessive, exorbitante outright adj franc * adv completemente outrun v distantiar, ultrapassar * v ultrapassar, distantiar outset (at the ~) adv al maximo * n initio, principio * n principio, initio out-side adj exterior, externe * ~ -side adj externe, exterior * ~ -side adv extra, foras * ~ -side adv foras, extra * ~ market, free market Fin n coulisse * ~ market, free market Fin n coulisse F] * ~ -side n exterior * ~ -side prep extra * ~ , exterior n exterior * ~ , out, out of doors adv for * ~ , out, out of doors adv foras (fòr-), foris (fòr-) * ~ , out, out of doors adv foras, foris * ~ , out, out of doors adv foris (fòr-), foras (fòr-) * ~ , out, out of doors adv foris, foras outsider (horse) n outsider * (stranger) n estraniero * Racing n outsider * Racing n outsider A] outsides adv foras de partita outsize adv foras de mesura outskirts n peripheria, suburbio * n suburbio, peripheria outspoken adj franc outspokenness n franchitia outstanding (due) adj debite * (eminent) adj eminente * ~ , eminent adj eminente outstay v fatigar le amicabilitate de, restar troppo longo * v restar troppo longo, fatigar le amicabilitate de outstretched adj extendite outstrip v distantiar, ultrapassar * v ultrapassar, distantiar outward adj exterior, externe * adj externe, exterior outwardly adv al exterior, apparentemente * adv apparentemente, al exterior outwards adv verso le exterior outwear (last longer) v durar plus longe * (use up) v usar completemente outweigh (be heavier) v pesar plus que * v Fig] outwit v circumvenir, contrariar, frustrar * v contrariar, frustrar, circumvenir * v frustrar, circumvenir, contrariar outworn (out-of-date) adj antiquate, obsolete * (out-of-date) adj obsolete, antiquate * (used up) adj usate oval adj/n oval * ~ oval adj oval ovarian adj ovarian ovariotomy n ovariotomia * n ovariotomia (-ìa) ovary Anat n ovario * n ovario ovate adj ovate ovation (1. Rom. Antiq]; 2. as in to receive an ovation) n ovation * n ovation oven (cooker) n apparato de cocer * n furno ovenbird Ornith n furnero ovenful (of bread) n furnata over (above) prep super, supra * (above) prep supra, super * (across) adv trans * (all - again) adv de nove * (bend ~) v replicar * (climb ~) v transgreder * (during) adv durante * (everywhere) adv ubique * (fall ~) v laber * (finished, all ~) adj/adv finite * (hand ~) v transferer * (in excess) adv de plus * (knock ~) v abatter * (on top) adv super * adj finite * ~ and over adv vice post vice * ~ and over again adv reiteratemente * ~ here adv per hic * ~ one's head phr plus que on pote comprender * ~ there adv per illac. * ~ , on the farther side of, beyond, across prep trans overall adj general, global * adj global, general * adv generalmente * n supertoto overalls n supertoto overbalance v perder le equilibrio overbearing adj imperiose * ~ , arrogant adj superbe overboard adv in aqua, in mar, super le bordo * adv in mar, super le bordo, in aqua * adv super le bordo, in aqua, in mar overburden v supercargar * ~ , overload v supercargar overcast adj obnubilate * ~ , overcloud v obnubilar overcharge n pretio excessive * v demandar troppo, supercargar * v supercargar, demandar troppo overcloud, overcast v obnubilar overcoat n paletot, supertoto * n supertoto, paletot * n surtout * n surtout F] * ~ , greatcoat n paletot * ~ , greatcoat n paletot F] * ~ , surtout n supertoto overcome v superar, vincer * v vincer, superar * ~ , vanquish v vincer * ~ , vanquish v vincer vinc-/-vict-] * ~ , vanquish, surmount v superar overconfident adj presumptuose, troppo confidente * adj troppo confidente, presumptuose overcrowded adj congerite, troppo reimplite * adj troppo reimplite, congerite overdo (overcook) v ultra cocer * (pull too hard) v ultra tirar * v ultrar overdose (-) v dosar de troppo, ingerer * (-) v dosar de troppo, ingerer (imbuer) * (-) v ingerer (imbuer), dosar de troppo * (-) v ingerer, dosar de troppo * n dose troppo forte overdraft n conto a discoperto, credito sin copertura * n credito sin copertura, conto a discoperto overdraw v traher a discoperto overdrawn adj trahite a discoperto overdue (payment) adj arretrate * (transport) adj retardate overeat v mangiar troppo overelaborate adj troppo complicate * v complicar troppo overestimate n valutation excessive * v valutar excessivemente overexcite v superexcitar overexcited adj exaltate * adj exaltate, superexcitate * adj superexcitate, exaltate overexcitement n exaltation, superexcitation * n superexcitation * n superexcitation, exaltation overexertion n abuso de su fortias overfamiliar adj troppo intime overfed adj superalimentate overfeed v superalimentar overfeeding n superalimentation overfill v reimpler troppo overflight n supervolo, un volo super * n un volo super, supervolo overflow (flow over the brim, banks) v disbordar * n disbordamento * v disbordar, inundar * v inundar, disbordar * ~ , inundation (flowing over the banks, the brim) n disbordamento overfly v supervolar, volar super * v volar super, supervolar overgrown adj coperite, incombrate * adj incombrate, coperite overhang n ultraprojectato essite saliente * n ultraprojectato essite saliente (super) * v esser saliente (super), esser ultraprojectato * v esser saliente, esser ultraprojectato * v esser ultraprojectato, esser saliente * v esser ultraprojectato, esser saliente (super) overhaul n examine detaliate, inspection general * n inspection general, examine detaliate * v examinar in detalio, refacer * v refacer, examinar in detalio overhead adj aeree * adv in supra overhead-projector n projector in supra overheads n costos general overhear v audir per casualitate, surprender * v surprender, audir per casualitate overheard adj audite per casualitate overheat v calefacer troppo overheating n supercalefaction overindulge (child) v guastar * (taste) v facer abuso de excessive overjoyed adj multo felice, transportate de gaudio * adj transportate de gaudio, multo felice overland adj super terra, terrestre * adj terrestre, super terra overlap (cover partially) v imbricar * (partial cover) n imbrication * n Fig] * v Fig] overlav with stucco, stucco v stuccar overlay n copertura * v coperir * ~ , plate (with plates of metal) v placar overleaf adj al verso overleap n supersalto * v supersaltar overload n supercarga * v supercargar * ~ , overburden v supercargar overlook (have prospect of) v dar super * (ignore) v clauder le oculos a, passar super * (ignore) v passar super, clauder le oculos a overlying adj superponite overnight adj/adv durante le nocte, pro un nocte * ~ adj/adv pro un nocte, durante le nocte overpay v superpagar overpayment n superpaga overpopulated adj excessivemente populate, superpopulate * adj superpopulate, excessivemente populate overpower v dominar, subjugar * v subjugar, dominar overpowering adj abattente, irresistibile * adj irresistibile, abattente overproduction n superproduction overrate v exaggerar, valutar excessivemente * v valutar excessivemente, exaggerar overreach v uitrapassar overreaction n reaction excessive override (be more important) v haber plus de importantia * (go beyond) v passar super, ultrapassar * (go beyond) v ultrapassar, passar super overriding adj importantissime overripe adj troppo matur overrule v annullar, decider contra * v decider contra, annullar overrun (exceed) v exceder * (invade) v invader * adj infestate overscrupulous adj timorate overseas adj de ultramar * adv ultramar oversee v surveliar overseer n surveliante overshadow v adumbrar, eclipsar * v eclipsar, adumbrar * ~ , adumbrate v adumbrar overshadowing, adumbration n adumbration overshoe n superscarpa * ~ , galosh n galocha * ~ , galosh n galocha (-sha) overshoot v ultrapassar oversight (omission) n inadvertentia * (surveillance) n surveliantia oversimplification n explication troppo simple, simplification excessive * n simplification excessive, explication troppo simple * ~ , simplism n simplismo oversize adj excessivemente grande oversleep v dormir troppo longe overspend v expender troppo overstate v exaggerar overstatement n exaggeration overstrain n tension excessive * v supercargar overt adj evidente, patente * adj patente, evidente overtake (of vehicles) v passar * (surprise) v surprender overtax v abusar, exceder * v exceder, abusar overthrow (dethrone) v disthronar * (overcome) v subverter, superar * (overcome) v superar, subverter * n subversion overtime n horas extraordinari overtone Mus harmonico * n Fig] overture (1. proposal, offer; 2. Mus]) n overtura * n overtura overturn v inverter * v inverter (se) overvalue v excessivemente evalutar overvalued adj excessivemente evalutate overweight adj troppo pesante * n excesso de peso overwhelm (of waves) v inundar subito, submerger * (of waves) v submerger, inundar subito * v Fig] overwhelming (irresistible) adj invincibile * (of argument) adj convincente overwork n excesso de labor * vi troppo laborar * vt supercargar overwrought adj multo agitate, superexcitate * adj superexcitate, multo agitate ovibos, musk ox Zool n ovibos * ~ , musk ox Zool n ovibos (ò-) oviduct Anat n oviducto ovine adj ovin oviparity n oviparitate oviparous adj ovipare ovoid adj ovoide ovoviviparous Zool adj ovovivipare ovular ovular Bot/Physiol adj ovular ovulate v ovular ovulation Biol n ovulation ovule Bot/Physiol n ovulo ovum Biol n ovo * n ovo ow interj eheu owe v deber owing adj debite * ~ , due adj debite * ~ , due adj debite (dé-) (pp of deber) owing-to conj a causa de, gratias a * ~ -to conj gratias a, a causa de owl n uluco * n uluco (ù-) own (admit) v admitter * (possess) v posseder * adj proprie owner n possessor, proprietario * n proprietario, possessor * ~ , proprietor n proprietario ownership n possession, proprietate * n proprietate * n proprietate, possession * ~ , dominion, dominium (absolute) n dominio own-up v confessar ox (castrated male bovine quadruped) n bove * n bove oxalamide, oxamide Chem n oxalamido * ~ , oxamide Chem n oxalamido (-là-) * ~ , oxamide Chem n oxamido * ~ , oxamide Chem n oxamido (-à-) oxalate Chem n oxalato oxalic Chem adj oxalic Oxalidaceae Bot n oxalidaceas oxalidaceous Bot adj oxalidacee Oxalis Bot n oxalide * Bot n oxalide (-àl-) * ~ , wood sorrel n oxalide * ~ , wood sorrel n oxalide (-àl-) oxalite Mineral n oxalite oxalonitrate Chem n oxaloitrato oxamide, oxalamide Chem n oxalamido * ~ , oxalamide Chem n oxalamido (-là-) * ~ , oxalamide Chem n oxamido * ~ , oxalamide Chem n oxamido (-à-) oxen n boves oxidate, oxidize v oxydar oxidation n oxydation oxide n oxydo * n oxydo (òx-) oxidizable adj oxydabile oxidization n oxydation oxidize v oxydar * ~ , oxidate v oxydar oxtail n cauda de bove oxy- (as in oxytone) Chem] occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj oxy- oxyacetylene adj/n oxyacetylenic oxygen n oxygeno * n oxygeno (-ìgeno) oxygenate v oxygenar oxygenation n oxygenation oxysulphide Chem n oxysulfido * Chem n oxysulfido (-sùl-) oxytone Phonet adj oxytone oyster bed n ostreiera * ~ bed n ostreiera (-yéra) * ~ culture, ostreiculture n ostreicultura * ~ grower, oyster-culturist n ostreicultor * n ostrea oyster-bed n ostreiera oyster-culturist, oyster grower n ostreicultor oystergrowing, ostreicultural adj ostreicola * ~ , ostreicultural adj ostreicola (-ì-) oysterman n ostrero ozena Pathol n ozena ozocerite Mineral n ozocerite ozone n ozono ozonize v ozonisar